Environmental oncogenic exposures are becoming increasingly more common. Phychosocial and emotional reactions to these exposures have not been extensively studied. Efforts have not been directed at assessing the impact of the information or at evaluating methods of conveying the information. Individuals who were exposed to asbestos 20-40 years ago are at an increased risk of developing neoplastic diseases, primarily mesothelioma and bronchogenic carcinoma. The study of this group at risk allows for the prospective examination of psychological factors, developmental and stressful events as potentially predictive of development of disease. This application proposes a psychological study of (1) men who were employed in asbestos work 20-40 years ago (N=150); (2) a control group of individuals without known oncogenic exposure (N=150) comparable in age, race, and socioeconomic level; (3) patients with mesothelioma (N=50). This study has three goals: 1) To assess the long-term psychological impact of the disclosure of oncogenic exposure. 2) To assess the subset of the group at risk who by virtue of continuing to smoke cigarettes, escalate their cancer risk. 3) To attempt to investigate the presence of potentially predictive psychological factors among a high-risk group as a feasibility study preparatory to a longitudinal prospective assessment. The psychological evaluation will focus on present and past psychological functioning, personality variables and constituency, developmental history, and stressful events for the past year. Specific reactions to high-risk knowledge and to onset of disease will also be assessed in the appropriate sample groups. Assessment methods will primarily rely on structured interviews and questionnaires. It is anticipated that results will be relevant for other oncogenic exposures as well and will be particularly significant for the construction of guidelines for the psychosocial management of oncogenically-exposed individuals.